The Guardian
by Ldihawk
Summary: Five year old Ben Skywalker is visited by the spirit of his cousin. Some bonds can't be broken.
1. Imaginary Reality

The Guardian

Chapter 1: Imaginary Friend

A soft wind stirred the child's hair as he built a castle of sand and stone by the river. His chubby fingers worked feverishly and he sang to himself in a high clear voice. He frowned in concentration as he watched a crystal gecko scurry across his hand. Living things loved the boy. Small jungle primates seemed to follow him and at least once a week, the curious five year-old presented his parents with a lizard, snake, or insect. Ben Skywalker was a quiet child. His flame-colored hair so like his mother's matched the fire in his spirit. Two deep blue pools at once solemn and playful regarded the world with finely tuned perception. His eyes were his father's. Luke watched him play and sighed remembering the ghostly roar of a Skyhopper engine, the hot wind ruffling his hair, and a teenager's jubilant cry. His wife's reassuring presence drew him from his meditations.

"Where did you go just now, love? You're so distant."

Luke rubbed hand over his weary eyes. "I was wondering what trials Ben will have to face in his own life and if he'll be ready." His hand absently brushed the red scar on his chest where a Yuzzum-Vong amphistaff nearly ended his life.

"He's already showing so much potential. When the time comes he will be ready," Mara's emerald eyes focused on their son intently. "I can feel it." Luke placed an arm around her shoulders and held her close. She shifted to meet his serene gaze. "Besides, we'll be with him at every step." Luke smiled, but to her, his expression seemed hesitant.

Ben had finished his castle and was now chasing an insect. His song finished, he cocked his head to the side as if listening and laughed.

"He's been having nightmares again," Luke whispered.

"I know. I hear him crying at night. Last night it took us an hour to calm him down."

"He's been through a lot for a kid his age." Luke's eyes filled with clouds of regret and loss.

Mara stepped a little closer to the bank as Ben teetered on the edge. Reflexively, she reached out with the Force to steady him and move him a few inches back. "We all have."

Luke drew a deep breath of forest air."I think it's more than that—he sees an alien race, a distant planet. Sometimes, he sees people suffering, but he doesn't understand."

Mara faced him alarmed at the concern in his eyes. "Do you think he sees the future?"

"I don't know. I don't want him to make the mistakes I made."

Mara's hand on his shoulder was steady and her voice was strong. "He won't. He's got his mother to make sure of that, and if he does, I'll kill him."

Luke grinned broadly with the smile she hadn't seen in ages. "There's the farmboy I married."

Ben wiped grimy fingers on his robes and ran on his short legs to hug his mother then his father nearly knocking Luke off his feet. Luke smoothed his silky hair. "Daddy, don't be sad," Ben said.

"I'm not anymore," Luke said sending a wave of gratitude and love to his son.

Ben squirmed out of his father's embrace and presented his mother with a wet fist. "Guess what I found, Mommy?" Luke chuckled and Mara sighed. That was one of Ben's newest games. So far he hadn't found anything dangerous or poisonous. "What, sweetie?"

Ben gulped a breath of air before rapidly opening his hand and showing her a small red frog covered with yellow bumps. "I think it's a frog. Threepio said that frogs are amphi-_beans_

Luke and Mara both relaxed and Luke said. "That's great, Ben, but why don't you put him back by the River now. It'll be dark soon."

Ben pouted. "I was playing with my friend. Can I stay five more minutes?"

Luke and Mara exchanged worried glances. Over the summer when there were few students at the academy , Ben was lonely without children his age, and the rest of his family was spread over the galaxy after the war. For the last few weeks, Ben had been talking to an "imaginary friend." At first, Luke and Mara dismissed it as a phase, but Ben was losing interest in other things. Ben continued stringing his words together in excitement, "?"

"C'mon, time for bed," Mara answered. They each took a small hand in their own and led him inside.

Ben was jumping on the bed when Luke came to tuck him in. Mara passed him in the hall soaking wet leaving footprints in the hall. She met his questioning stare only with the words, "Don't ask." Luke used the Force to catch him in midair causing him to giggle until he returned him gently to the bed. "Hey, no fair!" Ben shouted. Luke tucked him in and settled down in a chair beside the bed. Ben, energetic as ever asked his father, "Is it storytime?" Luke stretched his aching legs in front of him knowing he would give in before he answered. "Maybe one. Which one do you want to hear—the krayt dragon and the knight, the princess and the pirate, the Wookie and the Ewok?"

"The one about you and Mommie," Ben interrupted.

"Again?" Luke replied.

"Yes, it's my favorite one!" Ben snuggled under his blankets to listen to the story.

"Alright. Once upon a time there was a beautiful woman under the spell of a wicked, wicked man…."

Ben's eyes were already getting heavy. "Mommie." He whispered.

Luke smiled as he told the story of how he and Mara once enemies became friends and fell in love. Ben never tired of hearing about their adventures. Soon, Ben was snoring softy. Luke quietly go to his feet and kissed Ben softly on the forehead. "Goodnight, Ben," he whispered. He turned hearing a chuckle from the doorway and smiled sheepishly. "It's his favorite story." Mara took his arm and they walked together back to their room. "It's mine, too," Mara answered.

_The same nightmare returned. Dark, shadowy figures moved toward Ben's parents. Their lightsabres were drawn casting faint light. They moved to fight, but the Darkness became thick, impenetrable, it threatened to swallow them, block them from his view. Everything became cold and Ben felt sick. He couldn't see his parents at all anymore. Then, the Darkness was coming for him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. _

Ben sat up breathing heavily as the darkness of the dream was replaced by the darkness in his room. He wanted to call for his parents, but he still felt sick. He rubbed his eyes blinking at the soft light that suddenly filled his eyes. At the foot of his bed was a boy about 16, short but muscular with disheveled dark hair. He spoke softly to avoid frightening the child. "Don't be afraid. I'm here now." He smiled extending a translucent hand to caress the child's hair even though the touch was felt only as the tingling warmth of a summer breeze. A tear rolled down Ben's cheek. "I thought you wouldn't come back after the bad thing I said."

"I knew you needed me," the boy replied.

"I didn't really want you to go away—I was just mad that Mom and Dad couldn't see you."

"I know, Bennie. As long as you need me I'll always be here. I promise."

"I had the bad dream again," Ben sniffed, "The one where Mom and Dad are in trouble and I can't stop it. Everything was dark and I was so scared." His voice trailed off. He was losing his breath from crying.

The boy spoke looking directly in Ben's eyes, "Shhh. It was only a dream. You have a great light inside you, a great power in the force and when and if the time comes, you'll know how to use that light to fight the Darkness."

Ben rubbed his eyes and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "How come Daddy can't see you?" Ben asked.

The spirit answered thoughtfully, "Your dad isn't ready yet, but I think in his heart, he can feel me here. One day, he'll be ready."

Ben still didn't understand. "Soon?" he asked.

The spirit smiled in response. "I hope so."

"Why is daddy so sad? Is it my fault?"

The spirit felt his heart break. "No. Of course not. You make him happy every day."

"How do you know?"

"I feel it," the spirit replied.

Ben yawned and rubbed his eyes. The spirit whispered close to his ear, "Sleep now."

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

The spirit's image faded out but his voice remained. "Even when you can't see me, I'm here."

"Goodnight, Anakin.

"Goodnight, kiddo."

Mara stirred and smiled at her husband's snore. The sound of Ben's voice and the voice of—another jolted her from drowsiness. She padded softly down the hall cursing herself for leaving her lightsaber behind. She sensed no danger coming from the room. Her son slept soundly and there was no sign of anyone. She leaned against the cool stone of the hall. "Dammit, Jade you're going crazy," she softly cursed.

The next morning, she stole a quiet moment with her husband before the morning's assembly. Most of the students were visiting families and the academy was awaiting a supply run. She watched him straighten the folds of his robes uncertain where to begin, but Luke knew immediately when something was bothering her—one of the disadvantages of having a Force sensitive husband.

"What's wrong?" he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she pushed her long copper hair out of her face. "Damn it, Skywalker. Just once could you let me tell you before you read my thoughts."

"Sorry, but you're not exactly hard to read today," he answered. His tone quickly became more serious. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Last night I swear I heard Ben talking to someone in his room."

"Another student?" Luke interrupted.

"No. When I got to his room, there was no one there." She continued.

"Do you think it was his imaginary friend? Jaina had this Alderannian rock bear that she used to take on the Falcon and remember Jacen's krayt dragon?"

Mara smiled remembering happier times when the twins were young. "It guarded his room at night," she supplied.

"This was different. I can't explain it, but I felt a presence. Familiar, but…strange, too," she told him. An edge crept into her voice. "Do you think this presence is of the Dark Side?"

"I didn't sense any danger," he reassured her.

"Neither did I." Mara turned away from him as dark thoughts assaulted her mind. "What if there's something wrong with our son? I was so sick before he was born that sometimes I worry that my sickness affected Ben."

Luke pulled her too him remembering the illness that had ravaged his wife's usually strong body and nearly taken her from him. "Ben's healthy and very normal. If you're worried I can have Cilgahl examine him."

Outside his parents room, Ben crouched behind the door. He heard their voices and felt their concern and wanted to see what was wrong. They were worried about him. And he heard them mention Cilgahl. He was in trouble this time. He loved the Mon Cal healer 's large sad eyes and gentle touch, but the last time he went to see her, he remembered getting -immoniations…imminations…(what did Mommy call it?). They were supposed to keep him healthy, but they hurt and he didn't want to take them again. Ben knew he might get in trouble, but he felt like he was causing enough trouble for his parents. He sneaked back to his room and grabbed his backpack that was almost as big as he was and packed his datapad and snatched some ration bars from the academy cafeteria and headed outside. No one noticed as he walked out of the temple and toward the river.


	2. Running Away

The Guardian

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you did (or even if you didn't) please feel free to review—I love feedback! I'm a new author to the site and anything helps! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own characters, situations in Star Wars or in any of the novels, ect. _

_Chapter 2: Running Away_

Ben wiped crumbs of a cookie from his face and squinted in the sunlight. He couldn't believe he actually made it out of the temple without getting caught..yet. He knew it was only a matter of time before his Daddy found out and came looking for him. He'd be in BIG trouble then, but at least he'd avoid a trip to the Healer. His small frame could barely support the heavy pack. He reached the River and sat on a rock to rest.

"He's going to find out you know."

Ben turned to face the luminous form of Anakin Solo. Surprisingly, there was no hint of anger in his voice-only amusement.

"I know," came his stilted reply.

"When I was a little younger than you, I ran away, too."

"Really? Did you go to the jungle, too."

"No. I left Jacen and Jaina at the holographic zoo and ended up in the lower levels of Coruscant. It took my parents hours to find me."

Ben's jaw dropped. "They must have been really mad."

"A little. Mostly, they were just scared and worried. The way your parents are going to feel." Anakin's tone suddenly became serious. "Ben, you're in danger alone here. You need to go back home."

"The river's my favorite place. I'm fine. Besides, I'm not scared." Ben furrowed his brow in his best "serious face." Anakin could see beyond his face into his heart.

"I don't wanna go back, yet. Besides, I didn't call you and I don't want you here!" He got up and lifted the pack again walking away from the spirit.

"Ben, wait! Don't run away from me. I can't stop you, but I also can't help you if you're in danger."

Ben stomped off through the grass, his movements exaggerated.

Ice cold fear and the physical sensation of nausea assaulted Luke and Mara at the same time. One thought echoed in their minds—Ben! Their child was in danger! "Check his room," Luke shouted, but Mara was out the door before he finished the sentence. Even before she saw his empty bed, she knew. She clutched his favorite stuffed dragon helplessly as thoughts of assasins and kidnappers raced through her mind. She fought the urge to collapse. Luke found her and steadied her asking only, "Where?" He stretched out with the force searching for his son's familiar light. He was alive and unharmed,touched by frustration and sadness. Relief flooded through them both. "The river," they said at the same time.

"I can't believe he would run away. It's not like him," Mara sighed.

"He's been upset lately. I think he senses us worrying about him. I've been busy at the Academy and I haven't spent as much time with him."

"It's not your fault. I'm his mother and I should have seen this coming."

They reached the River and began running even faster. "He was here just a few minutes ago," Luke said closing his eyes and trying to trace his child's movements. Mara stretched out her hand. "So was his 'imaginary friend'."

Ben was hot and tired and had already eaten the food he brought with him. His lip was trembling and he really wanted to cry, but he was too big for that now. He crossed the clearing nearly sinking in the long grasses. He suddenly stopped walking when his skin got prickly and cold and his heart started beating fast. He'd had that feeling before and it usually meant trouble. "Uh-oh," he whispered. He looked around and didn't see anything, but the feeling got worse. He heard a voice, Anakin's voice, saying one word-Run! From what? Then, the voice was louder and more commanding—Run—now! Ben dropped his pack and begin running as fast as his legs carry him. He looked over his shoulder and what he saw made him scream.

Loping towards him was a large, spotted irkryat. The predatory cat swung its spiny tail and growled baring long, sharp teeth. It's red spots shifted, the colors changing to green, indicating its ferocity. It had been stalking its prey for a long time. Ben ran frantically looking over his shoulder at the beast. He was getting tired and finally, he lost his footing and stumbled over a tree root. "Mom, Dad! Help!" he cried. Then, in desperation he called out, "Anakin?" There was no one there. The beast was circling him now as he struggled to get to his feet.

"Talk to him," whispered a voice on the wind.

"I don't know how," Ben said.

"Your mind," the voice replied.

Ben stretched out to the beast in the way he'd only begun to explore with his parents. The animals thoughts were primal. Hungry. Angry. The animal was young like Ben. He tried to tell it not to hurt him in words, but it didn't work. So, he thought of pictures. Ben and the animal walking toward a plate of food, Ben petting the animal and slipping it scraps under the table. Ben playing with the huge cat. The cat was in front of him now so close he could smell it and feel it's hot breath. He shut his eyes tightly and kept thinking hoping it would work.


	3. The Mind of a Child

The Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own SW or any characters, ect. I am considering writing a sequel. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 3: The Mind of a Child

Two lightsabres sprang to life with a snap-hiss as Mara and Luke raced down the path. "He's close now," Luke tried to reassure, but Mara had the distinct urge to throttle him. Her baby was safe and she knew that her son was the one thing she would die for and the one thing she would kill for. She pitied the being that ended up on the wrong side of her blade. Luke increased his pace with a Force assisted push tearing through brush at a frantic speed letting the Force lead him to his son. His soul cried out hearing his son's plea. Mara grabbed her belly, the strength of the bond and the intensity of her son's fear nearly driving her to her knees. Abruptly, the contact was broken. They reached the clearing where Ben should have been and Luke motioned her back. There, in the center, was an irkyat crouched over their son. Mara lunged forward and then stopped in midstride.

The cat was purring softly and licking Ben's cheek. The child was laughing and completely unharmed. He scratched the cats massive chin. Mara and Luke approached cautiously extinguishing their lightsabres but keeping them close. "Mommy, Daddy—Look," Ben called. The cat's fur bristled and its spots begin to shift color. Ben looked into the cat's eyes and abruptly, it relaxed and rolled onto its side. "It's ok, daddy. He won't hurt you. He's good. I told him you're friends."

"What? How did you do that?" Mara asked still wary of the animal.

"I told him in pictures. It was like drawing a picture with my mind."

Luke's eyes widened. Ben was already developing telepathic powers. Mara tentatively reached down to touch the cat's fur. "How did you know how to do that?" Luke asked him.

"Anakin told me."

"Sweetie, you know your cousin, Anakin died right after you were born." Mara knelt by the child.

"I know. He told me I cried when I felt it. He said he saw me."

Luke looked around intently finding nothing.

"Ben, are you telling me you see him?"

The child answered him matter of factly, "Yes. I see him a lot. He's here right now."

Luke's heart filled with sorrow. How could he be so blind when he longed so deeply to see his nephew again.

"Anakin," Mara called softly. "Why can't we see you?"

Ben cocked his head as if listening intently.

"He said it would make you too sad. You weren't ready. He wants you to know that he's not afraid. He says he loves you and.." Ben trailed off and looked momentarily confused. "He says he's not alone. He's with grandfather now."

A tear rolled down Luke's cheek. Mara placed her hand on his shoulder staring into the distance hoping just as much as Luke to catch a glimpse of the boy who held so much promise and brought such light. Their patience was rewarded as in the distance, Anakin appeared standing on a hilltop smiling at them. He didn't speak but only lifted a hand in greeting before disappearing. Luke gathered his son and Mara into his arms and held them tightly. The Irkyat rubbed around the trio as they slowly struggled to their feet.

"Daddy," Ben asked, "Am I in trouble?"

It was Mara who answered. "This is a new level of trouble."

"Am I grounded in trouble?"

"I think that's a start," she said.

Luke set him on his shoulder noting that the Irkyat still followed.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yes, Ben?"

"The Irkyat is all alone….and I was thinking that since he doesn't have a family, we could be his family…"

Mara looked at Luke for help, but he was suppressing a laugh.

She found herself laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

"Dad?" Ben begged sleepily.

"We'll see," Luke responded imagining the two hundred pound cat prowling through the temple.

On a hill, two figures watched from the hill as the trio farther and farther away. Anakin turned, smiling at his grandfather and raised a hand in a final goodbye. Ben raised his hand almost imperceptibly from where he rested on his father's shoulder. The pair turned away from the family and returned to the Force where they had always waited and would always wait until they were needed again.


	4. Sickness

The Guardian

Thanks to all readers and special thanks to ZekksGoddess and KnightMara for their reviews. I really appreciate your feedback which encouraged me to continue this story as a series of vignettes at different points in Ben's life. Sorry for the delay in this update. I should have the next update posted soon.

Chapter 4: Sickness (One year later)

Benpeeked from behind a mountain of pillows, toy ships, and stuffed animals. He sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand as he waited impatiently for the thermal sensor in his mother's hand to beep.

"One-hundred three. Oh, no, Ben. I think this is a record."

She moved a stuffed Wookie out of the way and brushed Ben's coppery bangs off his forehead.

"You're burning up."

"I'm not dat hot. Really. By dose is just stuffed up."

"Uncle Luke is coming back with Cilghal and this time I'm staying right here to make sure you don't run away again."

Ben tried to sit up. "I wanted to go to the jungle. I promised Elya I'd play with him."

"I'm sorry, but you're too sick."

"But—"

Mara's voice was firm this time.

"No."

She cast a sidelong glance at the huge spotted cat that napped on the floor.

"And you—you stay out of it."

The cat yawned and rolled over, its ears perking up as Luke entered the room with Cilgahl. He kneeled softly kissing his son's forehead.

"Daddy—careful I might be codtagious," Ben sniffed. Luke fought a grin knowing Threepio had been watching the child.

The healer carefully examined him and closed her large misty eyes in concentration.

Luke held Ben's hand as she slowly attempted to cleanse him of toxins.

She placed him in a healing trance so he would sleep and took Mara and Luke outside.

"He has a bad case of Antaarian flu. I gave him antibiotics and removed some of the virus, but it will take forty-eight hours for him to be fully healed."

"But he'll be ok—right?" Luke asked.

"He'll be fine."

"Thank you, Cilghal."

"May the Force be with you, Master Skywalker."

"I'll stay with him tonight. You've been with him all day."

Mara was reluctant to leave her son even for a moment while he was ill, but she was exhausted and nursing a few pulled muscles and bruises from sparring with some of the Academy's teenage students.

Luke settled into a chair and adjusted Ben's blankets. Ben slept deeply most of the night, but Luke was on his feet the instant that he woke up with a coughing fit.

When Mara came in the next morning, Luke was slumped over on Ben's bed and father and son were sleeping.

Ben opened his eyes causing Luke to snap awake.

"Hi, Daddy. Good morning, Mommy."

"Good morning sweetheart. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. Can I go outside now?"

"Ben, Cilgahl said you're very sick and you have to rest." Luke's feet were very warm and he glanced down to see Elya sleeping on his feet. He reached down absently to scratch the large cat's ear.

Mara gave Ben a comlink with two large buttons. "Your daddy and I have to teach classes today, but Threepio will be here in case you need anything. The red button signals Threepio and the blue button signals us if you get to feeling worse. If you need us, we'll be right here."

"Ok," Ben whispered and sneezed loudly.

His mother returned with juice and his favorite stories and toys.

"Now, I don't want to leave you, but I have to just for a little while. This time—no trouble. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Take care of my son, Elya."

Staying inside was way too boring. Ben counted the stones in the walls and read his favorite story for the second time. One thing was really bothering him. He didn't want to worry his parents. They'd been so busy repairing the temple and teaching since the war.

"Too bad there's not a button for you, Uncle," he whispered.

"I don't need one," said the young voice full of laughter.

"Anakin! You're back."

"You called me, Ben." The boy glanced at the floor before sitting on the foot of Ben's bed and said to the large cat, "I see he decided to keep you."

"What?" Ben asked scrunching up his face.

"Nothing. You remind me of your uncle Jacen sometimes."

"Really?" Ben didn't mind being compared to his older uncle. Jacen Solo was a hero!

"When Jacen was your age, he had an entire wall of pets."

Ben giggled. "I bet he didn't have an Irkyiat."

"No, but he would have liked one. Is something bothering you, Ben?"

"Cilgahl said I was really sick. Am I going to …die?"

"No. Not for a very long time, Ben."

"I'm scared."

"Shhh. A Jedi doesn't fear death. When a Jedi becomes one with the Force it means the end of pain and fear and the beginning of something much bigger. It means never being alone again and feeling part of everything."

"Anakin, how did you die?"

The boy's eyes were at once infinitely wise and very young.

"I died on a battlefield very far from here. I was wounded very badly."

"Were you scared?"

"Yes, at first. I felt like my entire body was on fire. Then, the pain went away and I was very cold. I was alone and everything was dark. Then, there was a light coming from all around me."

"Then what happened?" Ben asked with wide eyes.

"Then, someone took my hand and lifted me, carrying me into the light of the force so I wouldn't be alone or afraid anymore."

"Who was it?" Ben asked softly.

"I think you know, Ben. It was our grandfather."

"Grandfather?"

"Ben, you must remember that even when you think you've been abandoned you're never truly alone."

"Never?"

"Never. But we shouldn't talk about these things. You have to work on getting well. Someone has to take care of your Elya."

"I'll try," Ben said and promptly started sneezing.

"I'll help you go into a healing trance so you'll get better faster."

"Ok." Anakin's touch was barely felt on the child's hand and then he felt himself falling into a river of energy. Somewhere between asleep and awake, he drifted through a haze of swirling colors and shapes that energized and refreshed him. He could have stayed in that in-between place forever.


End file.
